The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for cutting continuously incoming or arriving flat structures, especially printed products.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned type which is extremely efficient and reliable in operation and capable of positively cutting continuously arriving flat structures, such as typically printed products of the most varied type.
Another object of this invention aims at a new and improved construction of cutting apparatus for flat structures, which apparatus is relatively simple in construction and design, extremely reliable in operation, and requires a minimum of servicing and maintenance.
Now in order to implement these and still further objects of the invention, which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, the apparatus of the present invention is manifested by the features that there is provided a revolving driven rim of similar cutter or cutting tools, each of which can be actuated by a common control cam through the agency of traveling follower elements. Operatively associated with each of the cutter tools is feed means for the infeed and outfeed or withdrawal of a flat structure.